


All Cats Are Grey At Night

by Winter_Skye



Series: Falling, Falling, Fallen For You [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And Crowley will do anything for his angel, Aziraphale really wanted a cat, Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: “I think we should adopt a cat.”At the angel’s words, Crowley looked up from his phone and turned to look at Aziraphale who was leaning against him on the couch reading some book or another.“You think we should do what?”





	All Cats Are Grey At Night

**Author's Note:**

> All Cats are grey at night: A way of saying that in the dark, physical attributes are unimportant. Y'know idioms make for cool sounding titles :)
> 
> Anyway enjoy these dorks
> 
> Oh my gosh thank you guys for 1600+ hits and 300+ kudos!! Y'all are too nice to me!!

“I think we should adopt a cat.”

 

At the angel’s words, Crowley looked up from his phone and turned to look at Aziraphale who was leaning against him on the couch reading some book or another. 

 

“You think we should do  _ what _ ?”

 

There was absolutely no way that the demon had heard the angel correctly. A cat? Why in Satan’s name would the angel want a  _ cat _ ?

 

“Adopt a cat.” Aziraphale closed his book and completely turned to look at Crowley and continued when he didn’t get a response from the demon, “You know, the small furry creatures that typically hunt mice and other small animals-”

 

“Bloody hell, Angel of course I know what a cat is.” Afterall, there were plenty of cats in London, hell there were cats anywhere they had been in history. There were even times that humans tried to pin the creation of the animal on demons, which always took Crowley by surprise because the creation of living things was usually upstairs’ department. It was always something about cats being horrible creatures. Which, to Crowley they weren’t  _ that  _ bad. But they most certainly were not his top pick for a companion. 

 

“Well you know,I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

 

"We're on the same page as to what a cat is, but not as to why you want one!" 

 

Aziraphale looked down at his hands which held his book, his eyes tracing over the title on the front. Seeming to try and figure out how to word what he wanted to say. After a couple moments of this, he finally spoke up. 

 

“I thought it would be nice to have a companion.”

 

Crowley’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he quickly pulled his sunglasses off, very much offended by Aziraphale’s comment. They had been together since the beginning of everything, 6,000 damned years and somehow his companionship didn’t compete with that of a cat? 

 

Sparing a glance at Crowley’s face, Aziraphale quickly realized the misunderstanding, “No no Crowley!”

 

“Oh so am I not a good enough companion for you, Angel? Is that what it is? A stupid cat would be better for you? Huh?” His anger seemed to grow with each word he spoke and he began to stand up, only to have Aziraphale catch his sleeve in his hand.

 

“Crowley sit down, please,” he tugged on the demon’s sleeve trying to entice him back on the couch, “That’s not what I meant, let me explain.” 

 

There was a grunt from Crowly as he plopped himself back down on the couch, Aziraphale’s hand not loosening the grip on his sleeve.

 

“I was meaning in addition. You know I love having you here with me and I don’t want that to change, okay?” His words earned him an eye roll from Crowley. “Just imagine it,” the angel’s smile continued to grow, “a little cat helping me run the bookshop, greeting the customers that come in. And keeping us company!”

 

Crowley leaned back against the couch, letting his head fall back. This was ridiculous. 

 

“Do you feel guilty?” The demon asked.

 

“What do you mean, dear?”

 

“About the animals that don’t have homes? Is this your angelic desire to do good coming through again?” A hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

 

Aziraphale chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Maybe. They’re just so cute and don’t deserve to live without being loved!” 

 

“We’ll go tomorrow.”

 

Aziraphale didn’t even think that Crowley spoke at first, it was that quiet, “Huh?”

 

“We’ll look for a cat tomorrow if it’ll make you happy,” the demon let out a defeated sigh. He had given in, not an uncommon occurrence being around the angel he’d grown to love. The same angel who let out the cutest squeal at the idea of looking for an animal friend the following day. 

 

A glance out the window showed the already dark London streets, and a look at the clock on the wall confirmed that it was getting late in the night. “Calm yourself,” Crowley stated as he reshifted on the couch and held his arms open to the angel, “Come here, Angel. Let’s get some rest.”

 

Aziraphale happily obliged and cuddled close to his demon who pressed a gentle kiss to his curly light blond hair. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

The following morning Crowley woke up to light streaming through the windows, the lack of warmth from the angel no longer being in his arms, and the smell of breakfast being made. Aziraphale was much too excited for how early in the morning it was, all over the idea of getting a cat. The thought itself made Crowley shake his head, it was ludicrous but anything for his angel. 

 

The angel was practically skipping around the bookshop and apartment with joy and couldn’t wait for Crowley to get into the Bently so that they could start for the local shelter as soon as possible. Not once did he complain about the demon’s driving speed mostly because he was lost in his own mind which was taken up with many,  _ many _ thoughts about cats. 

 

Once there, Aziraphale grabbed ahold of Crowley’s hand and pulled him through the doors. He exchanged pleasantries with the ladies up front while the demon sent a glare that was more threatening than he had intended. 

 

It didn’t take long for Aziraphale to find the room that was filled with cats milling around, his face immediately lit up and to Crowley he looked as though he was in paradise. He immediately walked over to an empty spot on the floor and sat on the ground, it was only moments before every single cat swarmed over to him. Crowley assumed it was the whole being an angel thing that had the allure to the felines. He could hear the angel giggle from his spot on the floor as various cats climbed into his lap and tried to get him to pay attention to them. It was cute, the demon had to admit, although how Aziraphale was going to pick a single cat was beyond him. He wouldn’t have been surprised if the angel tried to adopt every single one that was in the room. 

 

As he leaned against the wall watching his angel, Crowley’s gaze wandered around the room until it ultimately stopped in one of the corners. There sat the only cat that wasn’t over with Aziraphale trying to gain a spot in his lap. Without really thinking about it, the demon made his way over to the corner.

 

“Hey,” Crowley said to the cat as he squatted down to get a better look at her. She had long white fur and bright blue eyes, although there seemed to be a haze over them. Crowley moved a hand in front of her face, and her eyes remained focused on the other side of the room,  _ ‘Oh’ _ he thought,  _ ‘she’s blind.’ _

 

He slowly removed his sunglasses and sat with her. At the sound of him sitting on the ground her ears picked up and she turned to face him completely, “You’re not scared of me,” Crowley remarked. 

 

She let out a small chirp as he extended his hand to her, she gently pushed against it and attempted to step into his lap. As gently as he thought was needed, Crowley helped to pull her into his lap, silently cursing the fact that his black clothes would be covered in white fur. Oh well. 

 

She settled down rather quickly and began to purr as he talked, “How come you didn’t go see Angel? He’s got everyone else.”

“Oh I see you found Sugar,” an unknown voice remarked. Crowley kept his gaze fixed on the cat rather than turn to see who was standing behind him, as it would seem rather odd to grab his sunglasses and put them back on while they were  _ inside _ . Through his wonderful sense of deduction he assumed that the person talking was a volunteer at the shelter. “She doesn’t usually like people. Well, it’s more that she’s scared of them, being unable to see them and all. I really hope you think about taking her home, I’ve never seen her take such a liking to someone.”

 

Sugar was gently pawing at Crowley’s tie every time she’d feel it brush her head. He couldn’t help but smile, “I think I just might.”

 

“I’m glad. Thank you for coming in by the way, we really do appreciate it,” The volunteer paused for a moment, “You might want to go talk to your boyfriend before he tries to adopt all of the cats that are currently here.” With a laugh, he turned and left Crowley and Sugar alone. 

 

After putting his sunglasses back on, the demon gently picked up Sugar and carried her over to where Aziraphale sat with notably fewer cats than when they walked in. There was a single calico cat lying in his lap, purring while he pet her fur, a smile on his face. 

 

“I’m gonna name you Effie, short for ineffable because that just doesn’t seem like a suitable cat name,” the angel murmured, his full attention on the cat until Crowley cleared his throat. Then he looked up to see the demon clad in all black gently cradling a fluffy white cat. 

 

“Oh! Crowley!”

 

“Angel, I think I’m in love,” He paused for a moment before continuing, “Mainly with you, but that’s a given. This cat is blind. And she’s not scared of me.”

 

“I think we have room for two new additions,” Aziraphale smiled and stood up holding Effie in his arms, “But, you can’t yell at them like you’ve done with your plants.”

 

Crowley’s mouth gaped open, “How the hell did you know about that?”

 

“When I was over they were shaking,” Aziraphale answered with a shrug, “so instead I gave them some love and motivation.”

 

“That’s why they’ve been growing better.”

 

“Everything grows better with love, dear.”

 

Aziraphale softly smiled at the demon while Sugar tried to reach out and find Effie with her paw, but was ultimately unsuccessful and continued to bat at the air. Crowley so wanted to reach out and cup his angel’s face and kiss him but the cats in their arms greatly interfered with those plans. So instead he settled for finding out where they could get the adoption papers signed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I'd love for you to let me know what you thought!
> 
> I'm excited because I'm starting to formulate a plan for a longer fic!


End file.
